When love calls
by Maria de los Angeles'Fletcher
Summary: ¿Qué tal si tus sueños podrían volverse realidad? Pero, no sueños triviales, sí no reales. Familia. Amor. Lealtad. ¿Y sí todo lo que creías ser? ¿Resulta ser una vil mentira? ¿Qué perteneces a otro lugar? Cosas así espera la joven Elizabeth. Desconoce su pasado, y en sus sueños, sólo ve una casa atrapada por las sofocantes llamas. Mal summary(?) No sé, nueva aquí no juzguen(? xd
1. Prólogo

Prólogo.

_Las llamas consumían aquella pequeña, pero humilde casa de madera, los constantes gritos de la madre que desesperada pedía ayuda porque, sus hijas se asfixiaban, el hermano mayor desde hacía cinco minutos estaba inconsciente, y el padre, sofocado, intentaba apagar las incesantes llamas que amenazaban con consumir todo a su paso._

_Sólo era tiempo._

_O quizás ya no lo había._

Elizabeth despertó abruptamente, de sus labios se escapó un suspiro de alivio, al comprobar que sólo era una pesadilla, aunque había soñado tantas veces aquello, que a veces pensaba, que quizás eso pasó en realidad, y había perdido todo lo que tenía, se miró en el espejo una vez más, no era para nada parecida a la niña que veía en sus sueños, así que se recostó, cerró sus ojos, y se recordó a sí misma.

Qué solo era un sueño.

_**¿Qué tal?**_

_**¿Malo?**_

_**¿Horrible?**_

_**D: xd No sé, sean sinceras :c Dejen reviews(? Y háblenme también(? **_

_**Soy nueva aquí ;-; Y pensé que quizás debería dejar de escribir para mis amigas e.e Y empezar a publicar con personas diferentes para poder tener criticas constructivas...Y destructivas(? JAJAJA. No. Es enserio. c: Sean sinceras y si les gusta la historia, pues, subiré más, si me motivan! :3**_

_**Nos vemos! c:**_


	2. Capitulo 1 My mirror staring back at me

Hacía un frío infernal en Londres, era un primero de Diciembre, y ya había frío, un frío que te calaba hasta los huesos. Elizabeth se retorció en su pequeña habitación, que además era sala de estar, cocina, baño y dormitorio. No era mucho, pero, al menos era un techo para cubrirse del frío, aunque no hubiera calefacción. Se levantó para darse una ducha muy rápida, cómo todo en su pequeño hogar, estaba helado, el agua helada la despertó de inmediato y se aproximó a la pequeña nevera para servirse un tazón de cereales, al menos, tenía algo que comer, no se dio tantas prisas hasta que notó la hora en la pequeña radio. "9:35 minutos. Tengan buen día" Elizabeth soltó el cereal con prisas, que se botó un poco en el suelo de madera, tomó su bolso y salió disparada hacía la entrada de su casa para irse a la entrevista que tenía en una disquera conocida. Aunque quizás no tenía mucho, al menos había estudiado gracias a su único pariente o tutor mejor dicho "Jack" Jack había sido un hombre humilde que era panadero y le fascinaba la música, y los números, además de la buena cocina. Le había pagado la escuela y la universidad desde que la halló cuando tenía tan sólo un año de edad, perdida en algún punto de la ciudad.

Aún recuerda bien ese día.

_Recuerdo._

_**La niña tenía frío, y caminaba torpemente, nadie se explicaba cómo una bebé podría andar sola en pleno invierno, pero nadie era capaz de acogerla, ni la policía. Su mala suerte le seguía, sus mejillas estaban sucias, marcadas por un negro, parecido al hollín que sale de las chimeneas. Y tosía, al parecer respiraba con dificultad, se cayó, por fortuna, antes de llegar a un extremo de la calle.**_

_**Un único hombre se aproximó, aunque con las mismas preguntas. ¿Cómo pudo una bebé llegar ahí sola? ¿Donde estarían sus padres? El hombre alto y rubio la miró con tristeza, la tomó en brazos y le susurró. -Jamás volverás a estar sola, Elizabeth- Y con un pequeño beso en su frente, selló un juramento.**_

_Fin recuerdo._

Elizabeth había logrado salir adelante con su tutor, ella sabía que no era su padre, por que al cumplir los quince años, él le había contado toda la verdad, pero Jack, Jack había sido lo más cercano que tuvo a un padre, y lo amaría siempre. Lamentablemente, Jack había tenido un accidente en la cocina de la panadería. Jack siempre tuvo debilidad por los cigarrillos, decidió fumar uno, sin tener en cuenta que sería el último. Se había descuidado con el horno a gas encendido, y en cuanto dio la primera calada. El lugar explotó. Fue el mismo día en que Elizabeth se graduaría de Administración Empresarial.

Desde ahí, nada volvió a ser igual.

Elizabeth juró que saldría adelante, a pesar de que tuviera que vender la panadería para pagar el lugar en el que ahora vivía, y que ahora era suyo, o al menos eso era lo que quería, lo pagaría todo si le contrataban en aquella disquera para administrar el personal. Era una chica muy inteligente, se lo habían dicho el día de la entrevista, por eso, debía empezar a las 10 en punto, y tan solo faltaban ahora cinco minutos, y ella aún no llegaba, estaba a mitad de camino, y se dio cuenta la ropa que tenía, sólo unos jeans, un suéter, un saco encima y el cabello castaño casi rubio en una coleta alta. Se veía perdida, pero, realmente era una chica perdida. No tenía nada, pero la suerte se colocó de su lado, y llegó justamente a las diez en punto, entró corriendo a la disquera, obviando los discos de oro y platino que colgaban en un largo pasillo, corrió hasta que alguien más abrió la puerta, chocó con la persona, ambos cayeron al piso, y al alzar ambos la vista.

A Elizabeth le dio un vuelco el corazón.


	3. Capítulo 2 Nice To Meet Your First Love

Elizabeth tenía la sensación de que ya había visto a esa persona, pero, algo le decía que era imposible, aunque, pudo haberlo visto en la panadería alguna vez. El joven entrecerró sus ojos, quizás pensando lo mismo que ella. -Disculpa- Dijeron al mismo tiempo, y instantáneamente rieron, el joven se levantó sonriendo, _una hermosa sonrisa, _pensó Elizabeth, y le ofreció la mano a Elizabeth, ella algo apenada sonrió y se levantó gracias a la ayuda de _él. _Se quedaron mirándose una vez más, y él pareció darse cuenta por lo cual soltó su mano, y la invitó a pasar. Ella entró al área de oficinas, lo supuso al ver grandes escritorios y al fondo una enorme puerta que arriba de ésta decía "_Sala de Juntas". _Ella sonrió sorprendida, y luego su voz le sorprendió, era suave, y muy familiar. - En realidad es un estudio -Explicó el joven manteniendo la sonrisa que a Elizabeth le fascinaba. Ella asintió, al parecer, y muy extrañamente había sido la primera en llegar, en su rostro se mostró la confusión, el joven pareció notarlo, y asintió riéndose de nuevo. -No han llegado, porque es viernes. Y siempre llegan después de las diez treinta. Fletch y yo siempre somos los primeros en llegar. Él está en su oficina, en aquella puerta. -El joven señaló con su dedo índice la sala de juntas. La castaña asintió, aún podía sin seguir hablar, en su mente se libraba una lucha voraz, si debía irse porque se sentía muy cómoda, o si debía quedarse y seguir sus instintos, que le gritaban e imploraban que se quedase, ella quería obedecer. Esperaba poder hacerlo.

-Eres la primera que nos ayudará con la administración, el lugar es nuevo, al igual que nosotros- Al parecer el joven amable se había decidido darle una bienvenida, la rubia estaba totalmente agradecida. Aunque, aún sentía pena, él estaba dándole cariño, calor, humanidad y de una extraña manera felicidad, se sentía demasiado cómoda, y eso no era normal. ¿Sería _amor a primera vista_? Negó con frustración apenas lo acababa de conocer, era imposible enamorarse de alguien así como así. Acalló esos pensamientos mientras veía a su alrededor. - ¿_Ustedes? - _Preguntó ella con cierta curiosidad en su voz, el joven también la miró- Oh... -Frunció el ceño cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, en un claro gesto de haber metido la pata. Ella, se sintió cohibida, pero se arriesgó a preguntar. -¿Cómo sabes que trabajo aquí? -El joven se descubrió el rostro, alzó una ceja y un suspiro lleno de alivio se escapó de sus labios- Por un mento creí que eras una fanática que había logrado entrar -Explicó él riéndose y pasándose una mano por el cabello, se cruzó de brazos y ella por primera vez se fijó en su atuendo. Llevaba una camisa de Star Wars, un suéter negro sobre esta, pantalones de mezclilla, y unos zapatos _NIKE_. Su cabello era rubio, y tenía mejillas regordetas, aunque era apuesto. Ella también tenía esas mejillas aunque no tan pronunciadas, aunque, no había ninguna similitud en su rostro. Al menos eso pensaba. -Mi nombre es...-Entonces, alguien más llego, de hecho, tres hombres, y uno de ellos se le había quedado mirando a Elizabeth con la boca abierta, quizás hasta se le hubiese caído la baba. Era castaño, de ojos semi azules, pecas en su rostro, aunque tenía mal peinado, eso le hizo soltar una pequeña risa a los demás, y a ella. -Cierra la boca Daniel- Se rió uno que tenía el cabello en puntas, castaño y unos rasgos bien pronunciados, le sonrió amablemente a Elizabeth y asintió al mirar al joven que se encontraba al lado de ella- ¿Le has hecho caso a Fletch y la has ido a esperar en la puerta Tom? -Preguntó él otro, mientras alzaba una ceja- Calla Harry. -El joven, que ya sabía el nombre y que era Tom se le ruborizaron las prominentes mejillas. Elizabeth se dio cuenta, pero fingió no hacerlo- Creo que, debería llamar al jefe y decirle que avise... -Pero una voz fuerte y clara la interrumpió- _**Lo sé**_. - Dijo un hombre, de rostro serio, aunque al ver a los chicos se formó una expresión de amabilidad pero al verles las expresiones de los chicos llamados Danny, Tom y Harry, y otro que aún no le sabía el nombre, le sustituyó una expresión de desaprobación- Que les he dicho de hablar de _ese modo_ con las empleadas muchachos? -El hombre enarcó una ceja, obviamente muy contrariado por lo que él se imaginaba, Elizabeth se apresuró a agregar algo, para defenderlos- Disculpe señor, ha sido mi culpa, los he distraído y no he comenzado con mi trabajo... -Pero Tom la interrumpió- No es cierto Fletch, yo la he distraído, y luego llegaron los chicos, ya nos vamos al trabajo. No te preocupes -Asintió mirándola de soslayo y con un gesto de cabeza les indicó a sus amigos que lo siguieran, después de unos minutos los cuatro chicos se fueron a la sala de juntas, que en realidad era un estudio de grabación, aunque tenía sentido, Fletch y ellos debían hablar ahí, ellos hacía música y Fletch, seguramente hacía lo que un jefe debía hacer. Al quedarse a solas con su nuevo jefe, suspiró con arrepentimiento. -He empezado mal señor, lo siento- Fletch negó con la cabeza, aunque ella no tenía claro con que intensión ni con qué expresión lo había hecho. Suspiró mirándola y cruzó sus brazos a la altura de su pecho. -No se preocupe, ellos siempre son _habladores con las chicas._ -Elizabeth se enderezó al oír ese comentario. Ella los había oído amables, pero nunca _habladores _se sintió algo desilusionada, por dos obvias razones. Una, que ese era el tipo de hombres del que se había prohibido enamorar. Y la segunda, ella era una empleada más, no podía tener algún tipo de _relación _con alguno de ellos, suspiró asintiendo y se apresuró a usar una de las computadoras para empezar a hacer cifras y anotar un sin fin de números que Fletch le indicaba y le explicaba que era para la nueva y primera gira de los muchachos, Elizabeth asintió, intentó concentrarse al escuchar a Fletch, y a la vez, con todas sus fuerzas, no pensar en Tom.

_**Mientras en otro lugar...**_

_Una mujer de cabellera rubia y sedosa se encontraba leyéndole un cuento a su hija, a pesar de que ella tenía diecinueve años, y próximamente iba a casarse, ella amaba a su madre, y además, amaba oír las historias de un reino el cual pronto podría gobernar, luego el cuento se convirtió en prosa, y más tarde en poesía, sonrió riéndose y su madre le imitó, besó su coronilla y rió mirándole con gran diversión -Anelisse deberías dejar esto, ¿que dirá tu marido? -Se preguntó riéndose aún, aunque no se burlaba, sólo quería ser graciosa, entonces, Anelisse le contestó- Eres mi madre. No debo sentir vergüenza. -Explicó muy firme, ambas sonrieron, pero luego, la madre de Anelisse sintió tristeza, su sonrisa se apagó y bajó el rostro, la hija entendió- Encontraremos a Isabelle. -Le animó con una diminuta sonrisa, a pesar de que en el fondo, Anelisse se emocionaba, porque así, ella podría reinar sin ninguna restricción. Se alegraba de que aquel incendio consumiera todo, y Isabelle hubiese desaparecido, sin dejar algún tipo de rastro- Si ella regresa y se convierte en reina, ¿no tendrás resentimientos verdad querida? -Preguntó su madre mirándole con ilusión- No madre. No. -Mintió con convicción Anelisse, ella esperaba que no Y así, ambas se despidieron, aunque Anelisse no tuvo sueño alguno, rogando a los cielos que Isabelle no apareciera...Jamás._

**¿Qué tal?**

**Kansjkandjkn:c no sé, es mi primera historia entre realeza y música(? **

**Si les gusta, dejenme un review si? C:**

**Las quiero lectoras c: **

**Ya saben acepto críticas, positivas y**..**Negativas(?**

**Si tienen alguna sugerencia háganme-la saber, la escribiré en la historia C: **

**Feliz día, y todo eso *-* **

**Quizás sean cortos, o muy muy cortos, pero ya verán más largos lo prometo(?  
**

**Ya, ya me voy, xd Lean y recomienden(?**


End file.
